Little Bunny Foo Foo
by skittlesrayne
Summary: One-Shot! Draco and Harry are celebrating their 10th anniversary together. They reflect on their past, and surprising future. mPreg! Slash! H/D! Rated M for content. Sequel to "New Beginnings" story but can be read as a stand alone.


**Disclaimer:** I don't own these characters. I play with them for fun, and put them back innocently.

**Summary:** One-Shot! Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy have grown into adults and have a little family of their own. Nearing their 10th anniversary, they reflect on the years and surprises ahead. **mPreg! Slash! H/D Rated M** for intense raunchy sex...so if offended, feel free to hit the back button :D

* * *

"Daddy."

Harry refused to open his eyes. Maybe if he pretended that he was still asleep, they would let him sleep for a bit longer.

"Lily, he's still awake." He heard Sirius whisper. "I saw his eye twitch."

"Could be a muscle spasm." Lily said, an intellectual air in her voice. "Daaaaaddddyyy." She said in his ear.

The green eyes shot open and he saw his children's faces beaming at him. He was still amazed how much they had grown over nine short years. From babbling babies, tottering toddlers, they were now children. He remembered the shock when Draco came from the doctor and told him they were pregnant with twins, a feat he didn't even know was possible. He watched Draco grow to the size of a tank until their two children were delivered. Both children shared characteristics of their parents; unruly blond hair, green eyes, and aristocratic noses.

"Daddy, I'm so glad you're awake." Sirius said. "Quickly Lily. jump on Papa to make him wake up."

Before Lily could pounce, Draco rubbed his eyes sleepily. "What on earth are you two doing up so early?"

"Do you know what day it is?" Sirius asked, smiling.

"Hmm." Harry said, pretending to be perplexed. "Is it Christmas?"

"Oh heavens no Daddy." Lily said, turning her attention to Draco. "Papa, what do you think?"

Draco stroked his chin. "Its is Christopher Columbus day."

Sirius shook his head fervently. "No no. I don't even know who that is."

"Christopher Columbus was an explorer that discovered the United States." Lily said matter-of-factly. "In 1492, he sailed the ocean blue."

"Anyway," Sirius said rolling his eyes. "It's your ten year marriage anniversary!"

Harry clapped his hand on his forehead. "How could I have forgotten? Thank you for reminding us."

Sirius sighed. "Daddy, you already have a bad memory. Grammie is downstairs making pancakes for you."

Lily elbowed him. "You're not supposed to tell. It's supposed to be a surprise." She shut her eyes and wailed. "Ruiiined! It's all ruuuined."

Draco quickly scooped her up into his arms and kissed her cheeks."Lily darling, nothing has been ruined." She was a drama queen, just like her drama king of a father.

Lily sniffled a bit. "I just really want to make my papa and my daddy happy."

Harry grabbed Sirius and joined in the family embrace. "Just having you two here is enough to make us happy."

After rousing their parents out of bed, the entire family headed downstairs to enjoy Narcissa's famous pancakes.

"Oh I'll never grow tired of these." Harry took a seat, wafting the delicious smell of pancakes towards his nose.

Narcissa came out of the kitchen with a platter full of blueberry pancakes. In the past years, her blonde hair had become streaked with gray, laugh lines set deep into her face, but she was the happiest she had ever been in years.

"I hope you children enjoy!" Narcissa smiled.

Draco rolled his eyes. "Mother, you can call Lily and Sirius 'children'. I'll be thirty in less than two years." He cringed. "I think I can be considered a man now."

Narcissa kissed her overdramatic son on his forehead. "You'll always be my little boy in my eyes."

Harry chuckled. "Well I guess you'll never escape that."

Sirius stuffed his mouth with pancakes slices. "Mmmrrph hmmphh mrrappph."

"Sirius, swallow before you direct a question at me." Draco teased.

Sirius swallowed roughly. "Papa, did you get tickets for us for the game on Saturday?"

Draco winked. "Of course. You two are my biggest fans out here." Draco played for Puddlemere United as their star seeker. "Although we might have a traitor among us." He stared at Lily who tried to look his as innocent as possible.

"What papa? I can't help if Victor Krum is the best seeker in quidditch history. Not to mention, he's rather cute."

Draco coughed on his food and took a long drink. "My little girl is growing up way too fast. I'll sure I'll be beating the boys away from the door in no time."

"Daddy, you hardly ever fly anymore. Your broom is gathering dust in the corner." Sirius said, his head cocked towards Harry..

"I know. I've been meaning to, but I stay so busy these days." Harry was true. He had decided to take the job in the Ministry as Head Auror, and now his days were filled with work, but he always found time to spend with his husband and children.

"You and Papa will teach us to fly won't you?" Lily asked, her eyes shining.

"Of course we will. You'll be some of the best flyers out here, and you'll make the quidditch team when you go to Hogwarts." Harry smiled. "You will be the best Gryffindor players on the field."

"You mean best Slytherin players on the field." Draco raised a brow.

"Well if you'll excuse us," Narcissa rose from the table. "My grandchildren and I have a date for ice cream and shopping."

"You'll have the mansion to yourself, you know...to do your marital duties." Lily said.

"Marital duties?" Draco's eyebrows rose up high. "Lily, what books have you been reading? When you get back, we're going to have a long talk."

"I want a baby sister." Sirius stated, his bottom lip poked out.

"Oh dear." Harry said, shaking his head.

"Come on boys." Narcissa grabbed each of the twin's hands. "From the sounds of it, you all need a lesson on modesty." The air crackled and they disapparated, leaving Harry and Draco alone.

Harry stood up from the table and stretched. "Well this is odd. The house feels empty without the children trampling around."

"I know what you mean. I never realized how big this house was until we were alone." Draco looked around. They had filled 12 Grimmauld Place with love, laughter, and children. They had turned the Black House into the Potter-Malfoy home.

Harry absent-mindly twisted his wedding band around his finger. "It's amazing to think I've been wearing this for ten years now."

Draco examined the band. "Wow Harry. It looks a bit tarnished. I'll buy you a new do you want? Diamonds? Platinum. Anything for you, my love." He kissed his husband's hand.

Harry shook his head. "In all honesty, I don't think I could part with it. It reminds me of us." He stared down at the ring. "We've been through a lot, and it's been through a lot."

Draco stared down at his ring also. "That love that expressed in my vows is still here Harry. Even after all these years."

Grabbing his husband, Harry sighed. "I know. My love for you has only grown even more."

They stood in a tight embrace for a moment until they broke apart. Harry sighed. "What to do on our anniversary. You were always better at planning things."

Draco scratched his head. "I think we need to get Japanese food. You told me the other day you wanted sushi. I guess from there we'll catch something at the theater."

"Alright I'll go get changed." Harry said, making his way to their bedroom. After picking out the tie and shirt that Draco loved, he headed back down to the parlor where Draco was waiting. "Where are you love?" he called when he realized Draco wasn't in there.

"I'm in the study." Draco's voice called out.

Harry strolled to the study as he fiddled with his tie. His vision was still fixed on tie. "I hope this doesn't look too dressy. I thought I might wear my white-" His sentence stopped abruptly when he looked up and caught sight of Draco. His sharp intake of air whistled across the room.

Draco was sitting on the desk in front of Harry, his body illuminated by the firelight. Bunny ears were perched on his head, his blonde hair fell perfectly on his shoulders. He wore pink boy shorts that were tighter than anything Harry had ever seen before, his fluffy white bunny tail poked out the back. "Little Bunny Foo Foo, hopping through the forest." He shook his tail at Harry. "I've been a bad bad bunny."

Harry swallowed noisily and muttered "Heaven help me." He was hungry, but he no longer wanted Japanese food. All he could think about was having Draco on his platter. Even 10 years together and 2 children had not quelched the amount of lust he had for Draco.

Draco approached Harry and took a moment to stare into his eyes. The emerald irises had almost disappeared as his eyes had dilated. "You're not going to eat me up are you?" Draco winked.

Harry smirked. "Don't be shocked if I do." He ran his fingers down Draco's chest. "You look so delicious."

Draco grabbed Harry's tie and abruptly bought their faces together in a kiss. Their tongues clashed together and Harry sucked on Draco's bottom lip and deepened the kiss. A deep moan echoed from Draco as he laced his hands through Harry's hair. After some heated kisses, he broke apart from Harry, gasping for breath. "On your knees." He ordered.

Harry couldn't help but comply. He dropped down on his knees and stared up at Draco.

"You may suck me but only through my underwear." Draco was trying to make this last as long as possible.

Harry was happy to oblige. He let his nose slide along Draco's half hard cock. He blew his hot breath across Draco's package. He took his balls into his mouth, the rough cotton fabric slide across his tongue. He sucked, licked, and teased, causing Draco to groan very loudly. He turned his gaze to the cock that was standing at attention in front of his face. He lapped at the head through the fabric, and then licked the underside. He sucked with much vigor, until he stopped.

Draco clutched Harry's hair as if it was his lifeline. His chest was heaving up and down.

"Turn around and bend over the desk." Harry said mischeviosly.

Draco complied, giving Harry a gorgeous view of his bunny tailed arse which wiggled in anticipation. "Oh husband of mine, if only you knew what lovely rear view you have." He dropped to his knees, and pushed the underwear to the side, revealing the cleft he was looking for. He massaged the red marks on Draco's bum that the underwear had left. He ran his tongue through the cleft, and blew air on his tiny hole, which clenched in expectancy. Harry roughly shoved his tongue inside. Loving the taste of Draco, he shoved his tongue deeper, causing Draco to shudder under him. He grabbed Draco's hips and thrust against the tight walls with his tongue.

"Oh Merlin Harry!" Draco was gasping for air.

Harry removed his tongue. "I'm not done with you yet." He let his trousers fall to the floor and quickly replaced his tongue with his cock, which was rock hard. He spit on his on his hand, rubbing a bit on his cock and on Draco's twitching asshole. He slowly slid into his husband, languishing the heat that surrounded his member.

"Fuck!" Draco exclaimed as he felt himself being filled with Harry's cock.

"Happy Anniversary love." Harry said, before driving into Draco with so much force, that the slap reverberated across the room.

Draco scrambled to find something to hold to, sending papers and books flying everywhere. He finally grabbed the edge of the desk after wave and wave of pleasure washed over him. He cried out. "Oh God! I love you so much!"

"I love you too!" Harry slid his hand down Draco's now sweaty back, watching his bunny tail bob up and down. He quickly pulled out, and flipped Draco over. He hooked Draco's legs on his shoulders, and began pounding into him again. He was directly on Draco's prostate and the ripples of pleasure echoed all over his skin. "Look at me." Harry commanded.

Draco couldn't help but do as he was told. He was mesmerized by how vibrant Harry's eyes were. The pools of emerald were flecked with gold, giving him the appearance that his soul was on fire.

"I'll love you forever." Harry said, panting.

Harry stared down at his Slytherin lover. His blonde hair was dampened and clung to his face, his bunny ears were lopsided and in complete danger of falling off, and he believed it was one of the sexiest things he had ever saw. He grabbed Draco's cock and began to tug in rhythm with his strokes.

Draco's beautiful face grimaced and it seemed like his entire world exploded in color as he climaxed, his nails raking into Harry and his love coating his husband's shirt. He could tell Harry was close. "I want you to come on my face."

Harry quickly pulled out and Draco stroked him to completion, sending his seed splashing all over his face.

They laid on the desk regaining their breath.

"Wow Draco. You make me feel like I'm sixteen again."

"Good Heavens! What is the meaning of this?" A voice echoed out.

Harry looked up to find the portrait of Phineas staring at them with complete shock. The Gryffindor looked over at Draco, who had Harry's seed on his face and in his hair, his bunny ears now resting on the back of his head. Harry snickered. "You're the one that's going to have to explain this, Little Bunny Foo Foo."


End file.
